Gourmandise à Partager
by anny.heart
Summary: J/S, T/B, L/M. Tara prend un congé pour visiter ses parents au Vermont à l'érablière familiale mais elle se rend vite compte qu'il y a un grand vide... elle s'ennuie de ses camarades...
1. Chapter 1

**Gourmandise à Partager**

La vague de froid qui sévissait sur Washington DC depuis les derniers jours avait finalement prit fin. Heureusement pour l'équipe, puisque certains membres commençaient à devenir grincheux…

Leur dernier dossier venait tout juste d'être résolu et la paperasse remplie, seuls restaient la fatigue et l'air morose derrière le dur labeur qu'ils venaient d'accomplir et la cruauté cachée en certaines personnes impliquées dans le dossier. Personne n'avait vraiment l'intention de faire de travail proprement dit aujourd'hui ; personne ne célébrait leur succès comme à l'habitude. Il manquait quelque chose… ou plutôt _quelqu'un_.

Tara, la joyeuse petite flamme du groupe, avait été envoyée au Vermont pour aider une autre équipe avec un dossier de cyber crime—l'État où elle est née. Bien que le dossier ait été résolu il y avait de cela quelques jours, elle avait décidé de rester pour un congé bien mérité, au désespoir du grand Australien. Seulement le problème était qu'elle n'avait donné à aucun d'entre eux de date de retour précise. Aucun détail sur la durée de son séjour.

Jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, Jack vit les grands cernes noirs sous les yeux de Bobby. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis un certain temps. Oui, ils avaient le dossier à résoudre, mais il suspectait qu'autre chose en était la cause. Si Jack ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait juré que quelque chose se passait entre ses deux collègues.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais dans ce paysage montagneux où elle aimait tant se promener étant jeune, Tara réalisa combien vide était son paradis à ses yeux. Était-ce parce qu'elle était devenue une femme à part entière?... Sûrement pas! _Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il changer aussi radicalement en l'espace de quelques années?_ Elle se demanda le regard perdu dans les merveilles de Dieu qui s'étalaient devant elle.

La pluie verglaçante de la nuit précédente avait laissée un éclat de diamant sur les branches, lui rappelant un peu les scènes de contes de fées. La neige recouvrait le sol et elle devait être prudente à chaque pas qu'elle prenait pour ne pas trébucher tête première dans les quatre pieds de blancheur. Elle appréciait le temps passé avec sa famille et il lui restait encore plusieurs jours avant de devoir retourner en ville, mais ce matin en se réveillant, la magie des premiers jours avait disparue. Quelque chose manquait à cet instant, à cet endroit… ¸et elle savait ce que c'était… ou plutôt _qui_ c'était…

S'en retournant à la maison, elle prit une décision. Elle aurait un coup de téléphone à donner en arrivant. En espérant que son souhait lui serait accordé.

Plus à venir bientôt... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ted Garrett avait remarqué le manqué d'enthousiasme dans l'équipe lorsqu'ils avaient clos leur dernier dossier. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette équipe en particulier avait touché une corde sensible en lui, le laissant conscient de chaque petit changement de comportements qui s'y produisait, chaque changement d'humeur il pouvait les sentir. Il avait remarqué il y a de cela quelques temps déjà comment certains membres étaient devenus proches et combien fort leurs 'mentals' avaient dû combattre contre leurs cœurs pour essayer de trouver une solution à la torture intérieure. Décidant volontairement de ne pas intervenir, il était le témoin silencieux de deux, si non trois, romances silencieuses se développant devant ses yeux.

Il les qualifiait de 'romances silencieuses' parce que tout—ou presque—se déroulait à travers le langage corporel. De rapides coups d'œil, des éclats spéciaux dans les yeux, des effleurements de corps subtils—qui envoyèrent des vagues de frissons à travers leur corps plus d'une fois!—et d'éclatants sourires complices. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne dites pas haut et fort que vous savez quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui se passe, pas vrai?

Une sonnerie de téléphone le tira de sa rêverie.

« Garrett, qui parle? »

« Heu… Bonjour Monsieur Garrett. Comment allez-vous? C'est Tara Williams. »

« Oh! Bonjour agente Williams! Alors comment se déroule votre congé? Vous en profitez j'espère? »

« Oui, merci pour les journées de congé! Je l'apprécie vraiment. »

Après un moment de silence, Garrett lue l'hésitation dans le soupire de Tara à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, Williams? »

« Hmm oui... peut-être que vous pouvez m'aider… »

C'est avec curiosité que le superviseur écouta la requête de Tara.

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

« AHHHH! »

Le bruit fort et le cri surprirent tout le monde dans le bureau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Qui a placé ces boîtes ici? » Cria Bobby se frottant les orteils après les avoir heurtées sur une pile de boîtes qui étaient placées à côté de la table à café.

« Désolée Bobby, mais ce sont les boîtes de fiches dans lesquelles on a fait des recherches pour le dossier. Elles sont là depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant… Ils ont probablement oublié de les remmener aux archives, » expliqua Lucy essayant de ne pas sourire devant la détresse de l'homme. Elle savait combien douloureux c'était de se cogner à cet endroit en particulier—comme si c'était directement relié avec les larmes qui suivaient immanquablement après un tel accident. Et dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était présentement, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas l'agacer.

Espionnant depuis le pas de la porte, Garrett savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était la meilleure chose pour son équipe les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça… L'atmosphère était plus froide en dedans qu'en dehors et il ne pouvait pas les laisser détruire l'amitié qu'ils partageaient si bien auparavant.

Entrant dans la pièce il dit de sa voix de baryton, « Hudson, mon bureau… maintenant! » Et sans plus de commentaires, il quitta la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête? » S'inquiéta Lucy.

La tension et l'appréhension avaient fait leur chemin dans l'esprit de tous, alourdissant le silence qui suivi.

Tout ce que Jack pu faire comme réponse fut un haussement d'épaules et un froncement des sourcils avant de suivre son patron.

* * *

><p>À suivre… : )<p>

N/A Un gros merci pour ton commentaire 71cottes, c'est très apprécié et je suis contente de voir que plusieurs lisent et aiment mes fics!


	3. Chapter 3

N/A Merci de suivre cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plait!

* * *

><p>« T'es sérieux, l'ami? » Bobby voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas la victime d'une nouvelle plaisanterie de son ami lorsque Jack revint avec la nouvelle.<p>

« Plus sérieux que je ne le serai jamais! Prenant effet immédiatement… » De nombreux regards furent échangés, l'excitation et l'air perplexe écrits sur leurs visages. « Oh et il a dit que s'il voyait qui que ce soit encore ici quand il reviendra dans 15 minutes, alors cette personne devra remplir la paperasse de Randy pendant que nous sommes… » Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase qu'ils avaient tous commencé à s'activer, ramassant leurs choses et nettoyant leurs pupitres. Le bruit qui suivit dans la pièce fut le « WOO-HOO! » que lâcha Bobby.

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, Jack savait que les choses iraient en s'améliorant pour son équipe durant la prochaine semaine.

Deux heures plus tard ils s'étaient tous attroupé à l'aéroport de Dulles, attendant l'embarquement de leur vol.

« Tout les passagers du vol 253 pour Burlington, Vermont, s'il-vous-plait présentez-vous pour l'embarquement! » Appela une voix féminine à travers les haut-parleurs.

* * *

><p>Aussitôt qu'elle eut terminée la communication avec son superviseur, Tara lâcha un bruyant « Woo-oo! » imitant le cri joyeux de Bobby, juste comme lui avait montré à le faire il y a déjà longtemps.<p>

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, mon ange? » Demanda sa mère en entendant la voix de sa fille.

Rougissant légèrement pour avoir été prise dans un élan d'enthousiasme, elle répondit, « Non maman! Tout est simplement parfait! » Tandis que sa mère vint la rejoindre depuis la cuisine elle ajouta, « Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as dit que je pouvais utiliser la maison d'invités si j'en avais besoin? »

Fronçant les sourcils et incertaine de où Tara voulait en venir avec ça elle dit, « Oui, tu sais que tu peux la prendre. On te l'a dit il y longtemps en fait, et tu n'as jamais pris notre offre… Alors pourquoi le demandes-tu maintenant? » Elle s'enquit curieuse du comportement de sa fille. Elle les avait à peine visité au cours des dernières années et maintenant qu'elle était là, elle semblait si distante et perdue dans ses pensées. Mais pour une raison quelconque elle semblait tout à coup avoir une étincelle dans le regard, chose qu'elle n'avait pas au petit déjeuner ce matin. « Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour que tu demande ça mon ange? » Tara n'aimait pas vraiment les petits noms que lui donnait sa mère, c'était comme si elle la voyait encore comme une gamine.

« Maman… je t'ai dit que j'était une femme… » Elle ne voulait pas sembler trop agacée ou manquer de respect envers la femme qui l'avait mise au monde et élevée avec tant d'amour et de soin, mais…

L'ainée soupira et haussa les épaules, « Je sais… Tu es une femme remarquable qui a accompli des merveilles dans sa vie déjà… mais… est-ce que je peux garder l'illusion, juste pour moi, que tu es encore ma petite fille? »

« Awww… tu sais que je serai toujours ton bébé, maman! » Tara la réassura en l'enlaçant tendrement dans ses bras. En reculant après avoir relâchée sa mère elle ajouta, « Peux-tu seulement faire attention lorsque mes amis seront ici? »

La regardant dans les yeux elle répéta, « Tes amis viennent ici? » Au hochement de tête de Tara, elle reprit, « C'est bien, chérie! Ton père et moi avons toujours voulu connaitre ce Bobby dont tu ne cesses de parler… » C'est les yeux pétillants d'affection que la mère regardait sa fille. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle priait pour que son bébé rencontre l'amour de sa vie. Et de la façon dont Tara parlais du grand Australien, elle était presque certaine que c'était l'homme qu'il lui fallait… son âme sœur. « T'inquiète pas Tare, je vais m'assurer que tout soit prêt pour leur arrivée. »

Jetant un regard suspicieux à la femme qui quittait la pièce, Tara fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules avant de partir elle-même en direction de la maison d'invités.

* * *

><p>À suivre…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

C'est une Tara frénétique et saluant de la main qui accueillit l'équipe à l'aéroport, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre en les voyant. Aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut, Bobby imita son sourire, qui fut embellit par ses uniques fossettes. Ayant souffert de solitude et d'ennui depuis qu'elle était parti, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit—il laissa tomber ses bagages et courut vers elle, la souleva dans ses bras musclés et la serra très fort, laissant un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de la relâcher.

Rougissant sous le regard des autres, elle sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer comme si elle venait de courir le marathon. Une sensation qu'aucun autre homme n'avait évoqué chez elle, pas même lorsqu'elle avait cru être en amour. _ Hé toi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Premièrement tu t'ennuies tellement de lui que tu appelles ton patron pour le supplier de le laisser venir à toi et maintenant, tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est de te prendre dans ses bras et tu es tout à l'envers! Réveilles-toi! C'est Bobby Manning, ton partenaire!_ Elle se réprimanda elle-même en secouant la tête pour effacer ces pensées interdites.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait juste de faire, le visage de Bobby devint une teinte plus foncé qu'à son habitude. « Heu, c'est bien de te voir, luv… » il marmonna regardant le plancher, cachant ses mains dans ses poches de jeans.

« Ouais… c'est bien de te voir aussi, » elle avoua repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Tout le monde vint se regrouper autour d'elle, donnant leurs salutations et lui racontant ce qui s'était produit depuis son départ. Les filles avaient fait une longue liste des potins qu'elles auraient à partager avec leur consœur. Le malaise du moment était passé et des rires joyeux pouvaient être entendus à des miles à la ronde.

_Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'avoir tous vos amis avec vous pour vous remonter le moral! _ Elle soupira de bonheur. _Cette semaine sera mémorable pour nous tous, j'en suis certaine! _Aussitôt que cette pensée passa dans son esprit, son regard retourna sur le grand Australien qui hantait ses rêves depuis le soir du concert des Mojo Gogo.

Lucy dont les gènes 'd'entremetteuse' ne dormaient jamais, aperçut ce regard timide et se mit à réfléchir. _Voici LA chance dont ils ont besoin, et je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de m'aider à les jumeler… _ C'est avec un sourire en coin qu'elle suivit le reste du groupe aux voitures qui les emmèneraient au petit paradis de Tara.

* * *

><p>À suivre…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

N/A Merci de suivre cette aventure avec moi!

* * *

><p>Sur la route vers la ferme des parents de Tara, dans chacune des deux voitures plusieurs 'ahhh' et 'wow' furent prononcés par les membres de l'équipe, s'exclamant devant les splendeurs que Dieu a mis sur cette Terre.<p>

« Comment ça se fait que chaque fois qu'on voit de telles beautés on ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment Il a pu le faire et nous donner le privilège de voir l'œuvre de Son dur labeur?... » Songea Sue incapable de tirer son regard de la fenêtre du siège arrière.

« Il n'a pas manqué son coup avec toi non plus si tu veux mon avis, » ne pu retenir Jack à côté d'elle.

Sue qui avait tournée la tête juste à temps, vit son commentaire et se retourna automatiquement de côté. Elle ne savait pas s'il savait qu'elle avait vu son dernier commentaire—il était hors de question que Jack Hudson ait _volontairement_ voulu dire une telle chose à voix haute. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là?... _ Elle risqua un regard vers lui. _Est-ce que ça peut qu'il puisse s'en faire pour moi plus que comme juste… des amis? _ Secouant la tête pour rejeter ces pensées ridicules, elle laissa un éclat de tristesse prendre asile dans ses yeux, lequel ne passa pas inaperçu de Jack.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait dit cette dernière pensée à voix assez forte, ni réalisé qu'il l'avait même prononcé de façon qu'elle puisse la lire, il n'avait donc aucune idée d'où cette ombre pouvait venir. « Hé Sue!... Pourquoi es-tu si triste tout d'un coup? » Il s'enquit après avoir touché son bras pour attirer son attention. L'habituelle étincelle de gaieté qui émanait d'elle avait disparue. _Elle était en admiration devant l'œuvre de Dieu et quelques secondes plus tard, elle est envahie de tristesse… Ça ne fait aucun sens!... _ Il n'était pas question que Jack laisse son amoureuse secrète être triste dans un tel moment. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ramener ce merveilleux sourire sur ses lèvres, même s'il devait… bien, il ferait n'importe quoi.

Amenant doucement sa main sous son menton, arrêtant son geste près de sa joue où son pouce traça de légers cercles, il lui sourit. « Hé ma belle!... » Cette simple phrase ramena un timide sourire qui releva le coin de ses lèvres et l'étincelle revint dans son regard. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois si triste quand nous sommes bénis par cette vue? Je pense que… lorsqu'Il a décidé de faire tout ça… » il pointa du menton vers la fenêtre, « Il pensais à toi… » Il finit dans un murmure pour elle seulement.

Penchant sa tête sur le côté, elle l'appuya dans la paume de sa main, essayant d'assimiler les mots qu'il venait de dire. Oui, ce n'était pas les trois petits mots qu'elle rêvait tant le voir prononcer, mais c'était un début.

Le timide 'merci' qu'elle prononça silencieusement fut accueillit par un baiser sur son front.

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé par le duo pour du restant du parcours, mais le lien qui les unissait s'était solidifié à un tel point qu'il n'était aucunement question de faire demi-tour—des mots non-dits avaient été relâchés, laissant les esprits de chacun vagabonder librement au sujet de ce qui pourrait arriver pendant ces vacances. Maintenant qu'une confession silencieuse avait été faite, tout était possible.

* * *

><p>À suivre…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Quittant la route principale, ils se dirigèrent vers de plus petites, entourées d'érablières de chaque côté. La blancheur de la terre était aussi éclatante que des diamants et la glace qui emplissait les arbres étonnamment étincelante, il était donc difficile de garder les yeux ouverts devant tant d'éclat. D'une certaine façon, Dieu voulait leur dire que c'était un cadeau sans prix qu'Il leur faisait et qu'ils devaient le chérir et le partager.

Un modeste écriteau de bois les accueillit au Harlow's Sugarhouse (Érablière Harlow)—un héritage de quatre générations et de traditions.

« Tara luv! Tes parents sont acériculteurs? Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit? »

« Bien personne ne l'a jamais demandé… et je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvais vous intéresser… »

Bobby se sentit honteux car il réalisa à quel point il connaissait peu de choses sur elle. Elle qui signifiait tout pour lui, comment se fiat-il qu'il n'avait pas montré la plus petite once de curiosité envers l'endroit d'où elle venait, qui était sa famille et ce qu'ils faisaient. Il se rappela de ne plus jamais à côté d'une occasion d'apprendre quelque chose sur elle ou ses origines.

Sa voix à peine audible il s'excusa. « Je suis désolé de ne pas te connaitre autant que je voudrait… mais je te promets que maintenant que j'en ai l'opportunité, je vais creuser pour apprendre toutes les petites brides d'informations possibles sur toi… si tu me le permets… » il finit en regardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Entendant sa confusion, elle eut besoin de tout son contrôle pour rester concentrée sur la route devant elle. Il pouvait y avoir tant de sous-entendus cachés sous ce commentaire, et Dieu sait à quel point elle voulait savoir s'il était intéressé par elle, plus que comme de simples amis peuvent l'être.

Avalant avec difficulté, elle le réassura. « C'est correct Bobby, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait tant que ça à trouver de toute façon… »

« Oh, je suis sûr que oui, luv… » fut son dernier commentaire mystérieux avant qu'elle n'arrête la voiture devant la maison familiale.

Lui jetant un coup d'oeil du coin des yeux, elle le vit qui la regardait aussi avec une intensité qui lui était jusqu'ici inconnue, une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux.

_Peu importe ce que tu trouveras sur moi ou les miens, je prie pour que tu aimes ça… _ elle pensa avec un timide sourire avant de sortir de la voiture pour rejoindre ses parents qui faisaient acte de comité d'accueil.

*N/A Le Harlow's Sugarhouse est une vraie érablière au Vermont. Le nom n'est pas de ma création, je l'ai seulement utilisé comme base de cette histoire.

* * *

><p>« Bienvenue au Harlow! » S'exclama joyeusement la mère de Tara. « Je suis Émily et lui c'est mon mari James, » elle pointa vers le père de Tara qui se tenait à ses côtés. C'était la première fois que Tara invitait des gens depuis qu'elle avait quitté pour Quantico. Dans ses jeunes années quelques amis étaient venus en visite, mais elle était plutôt du genre solitaire, alors lorsqu'elle avait annoncé que ses amis venaient, ils en furent très excités. <em>Ils doivent être très spéciaux pour elle… <em>songea Émily essayant de jauger chacun d'eux.

Tandis que son regard s'arrêta sur Jack, qui fixait Sue du regard, chose qu'il avait fait si souvent durant les derniers kilomètres du voyage, elle sentit immédiatement que quelque fort les unissait. Mais encore, les éclats de bonheur dans les yeux de Sue lorsqu'elle le regardait à son tour la trahirent et ne pouvaient pas mentir—elle était en amour par-dessus la tête avec lui.

Myles restait un peu derrière le groupe, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et que sa haute prestance n'était qu'une façade. Sa présence ici prouvait le respect que Tara avait pour lui. _Je crois qu'il est un ami fidèle qui a érigé un mur autour de lui pour se protéger… mais de quoi?... __ou de qui?... _

_Elle s'est l'entremetteuse—il y a toujours une entremetteuse dans un groupe d'amis comme eux, _elle sourit en voyant Lucy lancer un regard subtil vers Jack et Sue. _Oui, je peux voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête pour planifier son prochain coup pour les jumeler._

Finalement son regard se posa sur Bobby. D'une certaine façon elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait parti de la famille, comme s'il était destiné à être avec eux… Jamais elle n'avait senti une telle chose envers aucun des amoureux de Tara—pas qu'elle en ait eu beaucoup, mais ils n'avaient jamais l'air assez bien pour elle, ne semblaient jamais la compléter. _Je vais devoir garder un œil sur celui-là… on dirait une grande boîte pleine remplie de surprises, _elle se dit en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme une mère parfait, le processus entier prit à peine quelques secondes, donc lorsque Tara fit les présentations, elle était toutes oreilles et souriait pour accueillir chacun des invités.

« Alors... Tara tu peux les emmener à la maison d'invités avant qu'ils ne gèlent tous et se transforment en bonhommes de neige! J'ai fait un silex de café juste avant que vous n'arriviez, vous allez donc pouvoir vous réchauffer un peu. » Des hochements de têtes reconnaissants furent faits tandis qu'ils ramassaient leurs bagages et quittaient pour s'installer. Jetant un dernier regard au-dessus de son épaule, elle savait que les choses changeraient pendant ce séjour entre les amis… et pour plus d'une personne…

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Les chambres furent assignées et les bagages défaits. Lorsque tout fut terminé, ils se rejoignirent tous dans le salon pour une tasse de café.

Sue qui était assise sur le sofa en face du foyer avec Jack, commença la discussion. « Tara, cette maison est immense! Tu dois avoir une famille nombreuse? » Elle demanda curieuse.

« Non, » elle répondit haussant les épaules, « … on est juste moi et mon frère Nathan et mes parents. »

« Donc il y a dû avoir quelqu'un de très important dans le comté pour avoir un tel domaine, » affirma Myles depuis le second sofa dans le coin de la pièce, tandis que Lucy pesait ses options pour s'assoir, se décidant finalement pour la chaleur—pas celle provenant du feu lui-même, mais celle qui émanerait de Sue et Jack une fois qu'elle le ferait se coller à elle en s'assoyant dans un coin du sofa.

Un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres à la vue du rouge sur le visage de Sue, Tara commença à expliquer l'histoire autour de la maison et de l'érablière. « Mes arrières grands-parents Harlow ont bâtit cette femme en 1927—il était celui avec la famille nombreuse. Il a débuté en tant que petite affaire familiale et avait quelques centaines de chaudières au début. Il est rapidement devenu connu en ville pour son sirop d'érable et la tire sur la neige qu'il faisait pour ses invités et la famille au printemps. C'était le meilleur aux alentours! » Elle finit en imitant l'accent de Nouvelle-Angleterre, s'attirant les rires de ses amis.

« C'est une magnifique histoire, Tara, » murmura Bobby de derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si près, mais à un moment pendant son récit, il vint poser ses bras croisés paresseusement sur le dossier don siège. Elle essaya de respirer profondément pour stabiliser sa respiration, mais elle réalisa trop tard que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Une vague de Tropical Delight, son parfum favori, envahie ses narines et envoya presque instantanément des flashs en rafale dans son esprit—son sourire, ses fossettes, son rire… son contact… Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour se calmer les idées, ce qui échoua lamentablement en dépit de tous ses efforts, elle déclara que ce serait amusant de jouer à un jeu de société pour 'commencer officiellement leurs vacances'. Quand elle ouvrit le placard le plus près, elle montra une pile de boîtes de jeux parmi lesquelles choisir. L'idée fut acclamée avec enthousiasme par la plupart d'entre eux. Oui, Myles aimait toujours se faire prier juste un peu pour ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressé et avide de s'amuser avec eux.

* * *

><p>« J'accuse M. Green dans le salon avec couteau! » Affirma Myles avec conviction. Lucy attrapa l'enveloppe pour vérifier sa réponse, mais une fois encore, il avait raison.<p>

« Hé! C'est la troisième fois en ligne que tu gagnes! C'est quoi le truc, l'ami? »

« Ouais, tu ne peux pas être si bon?... » Tara était d'accord avec son Australien préféré, obtenant un sourire de sa part en preuve d'appréciation, pendant que Lucy et Sue échangeaient de subtils sourires.

« On sait tous qui est le vrai génie dans l'équipe, pas vrai Bobby? » Taquine Jack lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ne voyant pas cette remarque comme faisait parti du jeu, Bobby réagit d'une façon plutôt inattendue, venant derrière Tara et disant, « Absolument! Et c'est ma petite Tara luv! » Et il encercla la femme de ses bras, déposant ses lèvres sur sa joue en un léger baiser.

Tandis que les autres restaient bouche bés n'en croyant pas leurs yeux, Sue se racla la gorge pour briser l'étrangeté du moment. « Okay gang, je sais pas pour vous mais je meurs de faim! » Comprenant l'astuce, Lucy fit semblant de regarder sa montre et ajouta, « Pas surprenant, il est presque 18 heures! On devrait commencer à préparer le souper… »

Tara était reconnaissante et triste à la fois de l'interruption. Une part d'elle était triste que la magie soit rompue, sentant la chaleur qui émanait de lui, de son corps tout entier. D'un autre côté, elle était reconnaissante qu'elles soient venues à sa rescousse, ne sachant pas si elle aurait pu se retenir de montrer ses propres sentiments pour lui.

Quand l'Australien relâcha sa prise, elle tourna la tête et vit un désire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, envoyant des centaines de papillons tourbillonner dans son ventre. La main de Lucy sur son bras qui la tirait vers la cuisine la ramena à la réalité.

« Prends de profondes inspirations, chérie…. Prends… de longues... inspirations! » Elle lui murmura à l'oreille en s'en allant.

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Le souper fut préparé en toute amitié, partageant des potins et des nouvelles de Washington et des familles de chacun. Des regards et des sourires furent échangés au-dessus de la table au plus grand plaisir de chaque goûte d'entremetteurs en eux. Oui, ils avaient tous différentes raisons de souhaiter le bonheur de leurs amis et pour certains, l'âme sœur qui complèterait leur vie était ici en ce moment même, et avec les indices qui avaient volés à gauche et à droite jusqu'ici, il était clair que ça ne prendrait pas grand-chose pour que les rouages de l'amour se mettent en route…

Quand toute la nourriture eut disparue des assiettes et que la vaisselle fut nettoyée, chacun prit son propre chemin, certains terminant leur rangement dans les chambres et d'autres sentant le besoin de profiter d'un peu plus de proximité.

Jack vit le regard de Sue perdu au loin plus d'une fois durant le repas et il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas et qui la tracassait comme ça. Profitant du fait qu'ils soient maintenant seuls dans le salon, il vint près d'elle. Essayant de ne pas lui faire faire le saut en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Le livre qu'elle essayait de lire sans trop de succès heurta presque sa tête lorsqu'elle sursauta sur le sofa.

« Oh Sue! Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur comme ça. »

Sa main sur son cœur, elle sentit le rythme erratique et prit de grandes inspirations pour le ramener à la normale. « Tu devrais essayer de travailler sur ta technique, dans ce cas, Sparky! » Elle le taquina, le coin de ses lèvres relevé en un étrange sourire. Reprenant sa position initiale, elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et déposa son livre sur la table à café.

Ses mains dans ses poches de jeans révélèrent son inconfort et la honte qu'il ressentait après l'avoir effrayé. Il prit tout de même son offre, bien que précautionneusement pas trop près d'elle. C'était maintenant au tour de Sue de se faire du souci pour lui. Leur relation n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voudrait qu'elle soit, mais ils avaient toujours été à l'aise ensemble, alors pourquoi pas ce soir? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre eux? Était-ce parce qu'il lui avait presque fait faire une crise cardiaque en lui faisant faire faire le saut? … _Non ce serait trop ridicule... Quelque chose de plus profond l'embête. _

Comme il évitait encore son regard, elle se rapprocha encore un peu et essaya de croiser son doux regard chocolaté. « Jack… est-ce que tu voudrais nous accompagner Lévi et moi pour une marche dans les bois autour de la maison? » C'était la parfaite excuse pour l'emmener assez loin des oreilles curieuses qui pourraient vouloir les espionner, et elle mourait d'envie de prendre un peu d'air pur. Mais avec la noirceur qui tombait, elle aimerait bien un peu de compagnie. « Tu sais que je n'aimes pas trop la noirceur… » elle regarda ses main un peu penaude, « … mais il en a besoin et j'aimerais bien… »

Il interrompit son 'marmonnage' avec son index sur sa bouche, la faisant relever la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. « T'as pas besoin de m'en dire plus, Sue… Vas te préparer. Je vais t'attendre dans l'entrée dans 10 minutes. Sois certain de bien t'habiller, il faire très froid dehors à cette heure. »

L'éclat était de retour sur son visage et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. _Le Jack-protecteur est de retour en force!..._elle pensa. _Il est si mignon quand il fait ça… Attends une minute, ma fille!... où as-tu pris une idée pareille?... _Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées interdites d'un Jack qu'elle avait appris à connaitre et aimer dans ses rêves, elle se dirigea au deuxième étage pour prendre ses choses ainsi que la laisse de Lévi.

* * *

><p>À suivre…<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

L'air était froid, bien que ce ne fût pas un froid mordant pour une nuit à ce temps-ci de l'année. Lévi avait déjà repéré un joli petit lapin avec qui être ami et jouer dans la neige, se pourchassant tour à tour. Le canin courrait après l'animal et se laissait ensuite chasser—il était un chien qui jouait franc jeu! Il ne pouvait comprendre quel plaisir ses deux humains favoris pouvaient bien avoir à seulement marcher et parler comme ils le faisaient. Bien, pas vraiment parler, puisqu'ils échangeaient à peine quelques mots jusqu'à maintenant.

Tandis que Lévi et son ami décidèrent de prendre une pause, le chien les regarda en réfléchissant. _Si j'avais pu parler, il y a déjà un bail que je lui aurais dit, « vas-y Jack! Tu peux le faire! Tu sais que tu l'aimes… alors tout ce que doives faire c'est… » Heu… c'est vrai, il est humain, alors puisqu'il n'a jamais trouvé le courage de faire un pas vers elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est sensé faire!... C'est vraiment plus facile d'être un chien… Ouais, je veux dire un battement de queue, un petit reniflement et une lichette sur le nez et le tour est joué! Elle est à vous!... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que les humains soient si compliqués? _Il se demanda secouant la tête en signe de découragement.

Jack et Sue se promenaient, riant du comportement de Lévi ; il s'était fait un nouvel ami et avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

D'une manière ou d'une autre entre le temps où ils avaient quitté la maison et maintenant, les yeux de Jack avaient perdus un peu de leur éclat. Sue était certaine qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, tout comme elle. Elle était fatiguée de toute cette affaire de 'règle de non-fréquentation dans la même unité' ; ils avaient perdu beaucoup trop de temps à attendre qu'elle soit démantelée. Respirant profondément, elle savait intérieurement que ce n'était pas la vérité, ce n'était pas entièrement à cause de la politique. Du moins, ce ne l'était pas de son côté à elle. Tandis qu'une unique larme coula de ses cils, elle s'admit à elle-même qu'elle était effrayée. Elle avait peur de perdre son amitié s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, peur de la peur d'être rejetée purement et simplement… et peur de le perdre… lui…

Jack lui jetait de petits regards en secret à côté de lui. _Elle est tellement belle... Il n'est pas question qu'elle puisse m'aimer autant que je l'aime… Son cœur est tellement pur, tellement attentionné! Que ferait-elle avec un homme comme moi? Comment pourrais-je atteindre ses attentes? Elle est tellement... parfaite!... _il pensa. Rapportant son regard sur elle, il remarqua une larme sur sa joue, brillant sous la pleine lune qui luisait.

S'approchant pour l'essuyer avec sa main gantée, il lui demanda en soulevant son menton, « Hé! Pourquoi es-tu si triste? » Arrêtant son pas, il l'agrippa tendrement par les deux épaules, lui faisant de douces caresses au passage, lui donnant des frissons à son contact. « Tu as froid? » S'enquit-il l'inquiétude claire dans sa voix.

Cette simple question lui montrait combien il s'en faisait pour elle et confirmait sa surprotection envers elle—quelque chose qu'elle avait vu grandir au cours des ans. Souriant à cette réalisation, elle lui répondit, « Non, je vais bien… » Le sourire qu'il fit pour la réassurer emplit son regard des même émotions qu'elle avait vu s'y cacher à quelques reprises depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rester à Washington. Elle ne pouvait dire ce que c'était, mais elle savait que c'était très fort… La couleur chocolat de ses yeux était à couper le souffle!... Elle pouvait si facilement s'y perdre et c'était arrivé plus d'une fois si elle y pensait bien. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle ajouta, « Je suis seulement là où je veux être en ce moment… alors ça ne pourrait aller mieux… »

Son audace les surprit tous les deux, mais d'une certain façon apporta une nouvelle étincelle d'espoir dans le cœur de Jack et c'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait attendu de leur promenade. Profitant doucement de leur proximité, ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs joues prennent une teinte rosée par le froid, couleur qui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance et plus d'idées dans leurs esprits…

* * *

><p>Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison, Sue remarqua la couleur rouge foncée qui avait teintée les joues de Jack et des images de sa mère lui mordillant ses propres joues lorsqu'elle revenait de jouer dehors lui revinrent à l'esprit.<p>

Carla Thomas déclarait toujours que rien de goûtait meilleur que les joues gelées d'un enfant. Se souvenant du plaisir que la femme avait en feignant de la dévorer, elle se demanda comment ça goûterait de mordiller les joues de Jack, lui qui avait le plus étonnante et beau visage qu'elle eu jamais vu. Un visage qu'elle avait apprit à connaitre par cœur et dont elle rêvait chaque nuit depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard dans le bureau cette première journée.

_Je sais que maman le faisait avec ses enfants comme la plupart des parents le font… et j'ai hâte de le faire avec les miens mais… _ Elle regarda Jack lancer la balle à Lévi une dernière fois et se vit dans une bataille intérieure avec son esprit à savoir si elle devait aller de l'avant ou non. _Comment est-ce possible que j'attende de vivre cette expérience lorsqu'il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi, souriant, ses taches glacées appelant mon nom, me priant de les goûter… _

Lorsqu'il ramena son regard sur elle, l'intensité qu'elle avait en le scrutant le laissait perplexe. C'est à ce moment même qu'il le remarqua, brillant à travers son corps tout entier… l'amour…

Ses amis lui avaient dit plus d'une fois de confesser ses sentiments et de faire le premier pas vers elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'un autre homme le l'emmène loin de lui. Il a toujours repoussé cette pensée, ne voulant pas y faire face ni même penser à cette possibilité. Mais ce soir de la voir au clair de lune avec sa peau rosie par le froid, ça le frappa de plein fouet—il devait agir, et pour son propre bien-être et bonheur, il devait le faire maintenant.

Faisant un pas vers elle, il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Tes joues son rouges à cause du froid… »

Encore au milieu de sa rêverie elle murmura, « Comme les tiennes… Maman disait toujours combien merveilleusement bon goûtait les joues rosies par le froid... » Inconsciemment, ses pieds firent un pas dans la direction de Jack, l'emmenant à peine à quelques centimètres de lui.

« J'ai entendu ça de maman aussi… » il finit par bredouiller.

La pression était insoutenable et elle ne pu le supporter plus longtemps. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour soulager cette envie qu'elle sentait et il n'y avait qu'une façon de le faire. Lentement elle franchit la courte distance qui restait entre eux et murmura timidement, « Je suis désolée Jack… » Sa bouche effleura timidement la peau glacée de sa joue, son nez sentant le frisson qui parcourut son corps sous son contact. Tandis qu'il fermait ses yeux pour profiter de chaque seconde de sa douce torture, elle sentit un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et avec un courage renouvelé, laissa libre court à sa fantaisie. Lorsque chaque millimètre de rouge fut exploré et goûté, elle recula et posa son front sur contre celui de Jack.

Jack eu du mal à croire ce qui venait de se produire et eut peur que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il se rendrait compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Seule la respiration qu'il sentait sur son visage confirmait qu'il était toujours dans le monde réel. Révélant l'éclat dans ses yeux à la bonde devant lui, il ne put empêcher le sourire sur ses lèvres de s'étendre.

« Wow!... » Alors qu'il croyait que c'était impossible pour elle de devenir encore plus rouge qu'elle n'était, il eut la preuve qu'il avait tord. Sue descendit son regard penaud, mais il lui releva la tête de son doigt sous son menton. « J'espère que vous réalisez, mademoiselle Thomas, que votre action a des conséquences… »

Comment pouvait-elle interpréter ses mots?... Était-il fâché de son comportement?... L'aurait-elle déçu?…

Sentant son malaise, il continua, « Alors maintenant… tu devras me laisser prendre ma part de joues glacées… J'attends de les goûter depuis tellement longtemps moi aussi… » il ajouta en hochant la tête avant que ses lèvres ne kidnappent la peau tendre de son visage comme un repas de rêve.

Leurs actions avaient déjà parlé haut et clair et c'était bien de laisser les choses comme ça pour ce soir. La magie avait été au rendez-vous et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour l'instant. C'est donc avec de timides sourires de contentement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, la main de Jack reposant sur le bas du dos de Sue.

Ils furent chanceux que la paire d'yeux qui les espionnait apparut à la fenêtre quelques secondes trop tard pour être témoin des derniers évènements, car si ces yeux en particulier avaient vu ce qui était arrivé, ça aurait fait la Une du prochain journal à potins du bureau et ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça. Ils voulaient prendre les choses un pas à la fois. _Espérons que Jack trouvera un pas plus rapide que celui d'une tortue cette fois. Si non, je compte bien lui montrer à quel point une Thomas peut bouger vite si besoin est… _ se dit Sue à elle-même en entrant dans la maison.

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Bang-bang-bang!

Tara savait que ses amis avaient besoin de reposer, mais elle avait planifié quelque chose qui pouvait les intéresser, alors elle joua les réveils-matin en frappant sur une vieille poêle avec une cuillère de bois, les réveillant très efficacement. Les portes s'ouvrirent les-unes après les autres, révélant des visages endormis.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui vient déranger notre sommeil réparateur? » Se plaignit Myles en se frottant les yeux.

« Je crois que Tara veut nous montrer ses talents de batteuse, » répondit Jack avec sarcasme depuis sa porte.

« Hé bien luv, c'est pas que je critique tes talents de batteuse, mais que nous vaut le plaisir de ce réveil musical? » s'enquit Bobby en baillant.

« Allez tout le monde! Vous voulez vous amuser, oui ou non? » Elle demanda se dirigeant vers la chambre de Sue.

« Oui mais… je ne savais pas qu'on devrait se lever aussi tôt pour avoir du plaisir… Tu sais Tara, habituellement les gens dorment un peu plus longtemps lorsqu'ils sont en vacances… » affirma Lucy s'appuyant paresseusement contre le cadre de sa porte.

« Je sais et je suis d'accord dans les circonstances habituelles… »

« Que veux-tu dire par 'circonstances habituelles' ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si différent ici pour qu'on ait à se réveiller à l'aube? » Se plaint Myles son comportement hautain de retour et tout à fait éveillé.

« Oh okay… » elle dit prétendant être blessée, « … si vous ne voulez pas venir et nous aider à recueillir l'eau d'érable dans les chaudières, je peux comprendre que vous préfériez dormir. Je vous offrais juste une opportunité unique de… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que chacun des compagnons courraient excités pour aller se préparer.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit avant? Nous n'aurions pas argumenté autant… » Essaya Jack pour s'excuser de leur comportement enfantin.

« Ouais d'accord!... Je vous connais trop bien! » Tara rejeta sa remarque de sa main en entrant dans la chambre de Sue.

Lévi entendit toute la commotion, mais le lapin qu'il avait connu la veille courrait quelques pouces devant son nez dans le pays des rêves et il voulait tellement apprendre à le connaitre, qu'il fit comme si de rien n'était.

Riant en voyant ses yeux mi-clos, la blonde énergique s'exclama, « De quel beau rêve t'ai-je tiré, l'ami? … C'est correct, je vais la réveiller moi-même… Je ne voudrais pas te déranger surtout! »

S'approchant du lit, elle vit le sourire de contentement sur le visage endormi. « Quelque chose me dit qu'elle rêve à un bel agent aux cheveux bruns et que c'est le cas depuis plusieurs nuits déjà. » Serrant légèrement son bras, elle réveilla Sue et lui expliqua le plan de la journée, ajoutant que les autres avaient déjà commencé à se préparer quelques minutes auparavant.

Avant que Tara ne quitte la pièce pour qu'elle puisse se préparer, une question sortie des lèvres de Sue. « Tara, pourquoi as-tu une poêle dans les mains? »

Riant elle dit, « C'est une longue histoire, mais je te raconterai sur le chemin de la cabane à sucre, je te promets. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle répondit, « J'ai hâte de l'entendre celle-là! »

* * *

><p>La balade en traîneau jusqu'à la cabane fut un réel plaisir pour les filles et un plaisir à voir pour les gars. Ni Sue ou Lucy n'avait fait de balade en traîneau avant et au début, dire que les grands chevaux belges ne les intimidaient pas était un euphémisme.<p>

« Tu... tu es certain qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux à laisser ces… créatures nous tirer dans ce petit traîneau de bois fragile? » Questionna Lucy tandis qu'elle tenait le bras de Myles serré contre elle, se cachant à moitié derrière lui.

« Oui, je t'assure que se sont les créatures les plus inoffensives qui soit et nous amèneront là-bas à temps, pas vrai, Tara? » Il avait travaillé fort sur lui-même pour retenir le rire qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres devant la peur de Lucy. Il savait que certaines peurs étaient incontrôlables et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les juger, mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas—_pourquoi est-elle venue à moi pour être protégée et réconfortée?_ Là encore, un des dictons de Sue lui vint à l'esprit—Dieu avait sa propre façon de nous faire trouver asile chez les ceux avec qu'on s'attend le moins… Prenant ses paroles sages, il se souvint qu'il avait jadis partagé quelque chose d'intense avec la femme à la peau foncée et que c'était peut-être la raison pourquoi elle est venue vers lui. _Avec tout ce qui est arrivé entre nous, il n'est pas question qu'elle puisse encore ressentir quoique ce soit pour moi… Je sais qu'elle m'a pardonné, mais il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être oubliées…_

Ne tenant pas compte des sentiments qui étaient—ou non—présents dans son cœur, il fit ce qu'il avait si bien appris à faire envers elle—être un ami fidèle. « Ne t'inquiète pas Luce, je vais t'accompagner jusqu' à ton siège, » il la rassura de son ton apaisant.

Elle lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance et suivit l'aristocrate qui avait autrefois gagné son cœur, bien consciente de l'étendue du changement qui s'était produit en lui au cours des dernières années. _Si seulement on avait attendu un peu avant de se mettre ensemble… _elle songea un brin de tristesse passant dans son regard. _Au moins il sait que je lui ai pardonné et qu'on peut encore être amis… _Voyant la chevalerie du geste qu'il posait en lui offrant le bras et inclinant légèrement la tête en une drôle de révérence, son sourire le sourire de Lucy revint sur ses lèvres.

« Merci gentilhomme! » _Oui, c'est bien d'être amis de nouveau!_

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Pour répondre à la question, Dimitrius est resté avec sa famille pour profiter de son congé. Il devait sentir qu'il serait de trop avec les développements qu'il souhaitait voir arriver entre ses collègues.

Merci de suivre l'histoire :)

* * *

><p>« Hé Tara! Je croyais que maintenant tout était fait avec de gros tuyaux et avec des machines électroniques dans les cabanes à sucre, » dit Bobby tandis qu'ils approchaient de la petite cabane où l'eau sucrée allait bouillir dans quelques heures.<p>

« Oui, tu as raison. La plupart des acériculteurs d'aujourd'hui utilisent des méthodes modernes pour apporter la sève à la cabane, mais même si les méthodes ont changées un peu avec les années, papa insiste pour qu'on garde quelques centaines de chaudières à vider à la main pour garder la tradition vivante d'une certaine façon. Tu sais, faire les choses comme mon grand-oncle Frank faisait au tout début de la ferme. »

« Je crois que c'est une bonne façon d'honorer sa mémoire, » commenta Sue.

« Mon père le pense aussi. »

« Donc… vous avez donc de la sève qui est acheminée des deux façons, c'est ça? Et nous allons vider les chaudières à la main? »

« Oui Myles, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Pourquoi le demandes-tu? »

Personne ne le savait vraiment, mais le grand Bostonien avait goûté au sirop d'érable par le passé et chaque fois que l'occasion s'était présentée, il faisait le trajet vers le Nord pour en acheter pour l'année à venir. Sa dent sucrée devait être rassasiée après tout…

« Heu… alors quand allez-vous commencer à faire bouillir la sève? » Il questionna le rouge lui montant aux joues tandis qu'il baissait le regard penaud.

Comme le groupe commença à rire, Tara le réassura. « T'inquiète pas, on devrait pouvoir goûter à la première batch de sirop d'ici demain… » Un brin de désappointement passa sur le visage de Myles, mais Tara poursuivit, « … si ce n'est pas avant! » La fin de sa réponse ramena l'espoir en lui et il ne put s'empêcher le lécher le doux plaisir sucré qu'il pouvait déjà goûter sur ses lèvres.

« Alors je dis, mettons-nous au travail l'équipe! » Il s'exclama alors que le traîneau s'arrêta en face du camp de bois.

Riant légèrement la petite femme dit, « C'est bien de voir un tel enthousiasme, Myles! »

Prenant exemple sur lui, le reste des amis approchèrent de la porte, prêts à écouter les explications de Tara sur comment procéder pour faire la collecte correctement.

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p>

Désolée si ce chapître est court... je me remets tout de suite au travail :)


	12. Chapter 12

« Nous travaillerons en paires, donc… »

« Je suis avec Jack, » s'exclama immédiatement Sue, tellement rapidement que sa remarque attira de l'attention non désirée sur elle, sous la forme de quelques regards amusés.

« Heu… Oui, personne d'autre ne peut supporter son ronchonnement de toute façon… vous vous en plaignez toujours tous… alors aussi bien que ce moi qui soit avec lui puisque je ne peux pas l'entendre… » Heureusement, son esprit restait alerte et vite, lui sauvant la face en lui épargnant de rallonger l'explication du pourquoi elle être avec le bel agent. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle n'avait dupé personne, mais ils ne dirent rien à son grand soulagement. La teinte rosée de son visage ne provenait pas seulement du froid et d'une certaine façon, une vague de chaleur la parcouru sous son épais manteau. _Ça y était presque, Thomas!... Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler près de lui… mais encore, comment le puis-je lorsque ses beaux yeux marrons me regardent?... AWW! _ Elle soupira de frustration de ne pas être capable de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments pour lui, alors que c'était la chose la plus naturelle et puissante qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un. _Comment se fait-il que personne n'ai jamais trouvé de remède contre ce sourire?... Comment se fiat-il que personne auparavant ne s'est plaint de ne pouvoir en avoir assez?... Madame Hudson doit être une vraie Sainte pour être immunisée contre son regard!... Peut-être que je devrais lui téléphoner et lui demander comment elle fait?... _ Perdue dans ses pensées, Sue ne vit pas le reste de la démonstration Tara, mais elle savait que qu'elle pouvait se fier sur 'son homme' pour lui montrer la technique.

« Je serai donc avec… » faisant comme si elle réfléchissait très fort pour choisir son partenaire et rougissant en prononçant son nom, « Bobby, et Lucy, tu seras avec Myles. »

Sachant exactement qu'elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde que le pairage soit fait autrement, partiellement en espérant que les choses puissent progresser entre les amis qu'elle aimait tant et partiellement parce qu'elle voulait passer du temps seule avec le grand aristocrate, Lucy accepta de bon cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Le plus tôt on s'occupe de ça, le plus tôt on va avoir du sirop pour nos crêpes! » Les mots de Tara donnèrent assez de motivation au groupe pour titiller leurs papilles gustatives.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas facile de se faire un chemin dans ces sentiers accidentés avec la neige neuve, mais juste de penser de la récompense qui les attendait pour leur dur travail leur donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour ne pas se plaindre. Transporter les chaudières, le vilebrequin et les chalumeaux avec des petits traîneaux semblables à ceux des enfants demandait la contribution de chacun des muscles de leurs corps.<p>

Faisant face au dernier arbre sur leur chemin, Bobby demanda les instruments. « Tara luv, peux-tu me passer le vilebrequin s'il-te-plaît? »

« Certainement Bobby! » C'est étrange comment quelques fois être dans un environnement familier peut donner aux gens les plus timides du courage. Sentant une urgence de découvrir si l'Australien pouvait avoir le moindre petit élan amoureux pour elle, elle lui tendit l'instrument en s'assurant que leurs mains se touchent.

Le courant électrique qui parcourut ses doigts, remontant dans son bras et s'arrêtant droit dans son cœur, fut étrangement énergisant pour Bobby. Ses yeux verts quittèrent l'outil pour se poser sur le regard couleur ciel de Tara.

L'étincelle qu'elle vit dans ses profondeurs était la preuve qu'elle attendait et souhaitait ardemment d'avoir depuis le soir du concert. Étonnamment, la fatigue de son dur labeur disparut de ses traits, laissant place à toute la tendresse et l'amour qui étaient cachées au fond de lui—les mêmes émotions qu'il essayait de garder secrètes mais n'arrêtaient pas de refaire doucement surface depuis cette même nuit.

Prenant toute la volonté qui lui restait, il se retourna pour rapidement accrocher la chaudière et remit tous les outils dans le traîneau. Il ne pouvait retenir sa passion grandissante pour la petite femme et maintenant semblait un bon moment pour y laisser libre cour. _Mademoiselle Williams, vous feriez mieux de faire gaffe à ce que vous souhaitez… car vous allez tout avoir! _ Il se dit souriant largement vers l'objet de son affection.

Voyant les pommettes que formait son sourire, celui-là même auquel elle ne pouvait résister, ses lèvres se relevèrent aussi, _allons-y, koala boy!_

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Le coeur battant la chamade, lui donnant l'impression qu'il était sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine, Tara était perdue dans des pensées qu'elle savait réalisable… si seulement ressentait lui aussi quelque chose pour elle, chose qu'elle commençait à croire avec le temps qu'elle passait en sa compagnie.

Bobby était éperdument en amour avec cette petite blonde pétillante, qui avec les années, avait trouvé des centaines de façons d'apporter un sourire sur son visage. Ça pouvait être par un mot qu'elle disait ou un regard qu'elle lui jetait, ou même la douce teinte rosée qui lui montait aux joues lorsqu'elle était prise dans un des plans de Lucy qui tournait au désastre.

La voix qui criait son nom haut et clair l'avait mené à faire quelque chose qu'ils voulaient faire depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait résister plus longtemps, il devait le faire, ici et maintenant…

Le regard de la jeune femme ne quittant pas le vert des yeux de l'homme devant elle ne vit pas ce qui venait à elle… la froidure de la neige qui lui percuta la poitrine—oui, Bobby ne pouvait se résoudre à viser la tête, pas vrai?

Bobby attrapa subtilement une poignée de neige et en fit une boule et avec un regard de petit garçon, la lança sur elle, commençant un nouveau jeu auquel il savait qu'elle prendrait part.

Après que le premier choc fut passé, elle s'exclama, « Toi Bobby Manning! Comment as-tu osé? » Les étincelles dans ses yeux trahissaient la fausse colère dans sa voix. « C'est toi qui l'aura voulu, mon grand! » Se penchant au sol, elle essaya d'atteindre de la matière pour fabriquer ses propres munitions et commencer une bataille sans merci à travers les bois. Chacun d'entres eux faisant des zigzags autour des arbres pour trouver un semblant de couverture lorsque les missiles venaient dans leur direction. Des rires et des gloussements résonnaient en écho dans la forêt alors qu'ils avaient retrouvé leurs joies d'enfants.

Avec une dernière attaque, Tara vint vers Bobby, se lançant dans ses bras. Les ouvrant largement pour accueillir l'amour de sa vie, il ne réalisa pas quelle force la petite boule d'énergie pouvait avoir alors qu'elle le prit par surprise, le jetant par terre en l'enlassant en tombant par-dessus lui—_l'endroit rêvé où être finir une chute, _elle songea.

Lentement et comme si s'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, il souleva sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, initiant une vague de passion.

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'essuya la neige de leur visage ou de leurs vêtements. Le rouge et la froidure couvraient leurs joues, leur donnant un goût meilleur que jamais.

Toute once de timidité qui se trouvait au fond de leurs esprits quelques secondes plus tôt s'était volatilisée et avait laissé place à une audace renouvelée.

Le premier baiser que Bobby a initié était doux mais brûlait tout de même le cœur de Tara, aussi profondément que s'il avait fait un feu de camp au fond de son âme. Mais après avoir goûté son essence sucrée, elle devait en avoir plus, tout comme elle avait besoin de respirer. Elle se disait que puisqu'il avait fait les premiers pas, c'était maintenant son tour d'en faire un en direction de son cœur.

Bobby avait agit de façon impulsive en l'embrassant, mais même s'il avait eu quelques indices au cours des derniers mois qu'elle ressentait aussi des sentiments pour lui, il n'était pas certain qu'elle n'allait pas le rejeter, le repousser ou encore le gifler… Non… ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle ferait… jamais, à personne.

L'appréhension écrite sur son visage il lui fit un léger sourire. C'était merveilleux pour elle de savoir qu'_elle_ Tara Williams, pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui, l'homme qui avait remplit les rêves de tant de femmes dans le passé. Tandis que ses lèvres imitaient son sourire, il se détendit un peu.

« C'est mon tour de jouer, Koala boy… » Ses mots le fit rire, exactement comme c'était arrivé tant de fois dans le passé. Et ses actions l'enchantèrent encore plus…

Tara prit ses bras musclés et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, prenant le contrôle, faisant ses propres règles, presque surprise lorsqu'il la laissa faire. Jamais auparavant une relation avec un homme avait été loin donc elle n'avait eu de telles expériences, ni même vécu de telles émotions. Quand les yeux de l'Australien reflétèrent les même étincelles que les siens, elle baissa la tête, faisant demi-tour au dernier instant pour—il pensait qu'elle enlignait ses lèvres mais elle pivota pour trouver une parcelle de peau rugueuse sur son cou pour l'embrasser tout doucement. Le grognement de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa gorge renforcie son courage et elle redoubla la pression, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser fut combien il aimait cette femme et toutes les choses qu'il voulait lui faire à cet instant précis.

« Tara, je… »

« Shhh… pas besoin de le dire maintenant… » Elle répondit en le faisant taire en dévorant ses lèvres, les lèvres qu'elle avait à présent la permission de savourer en cette journée hivernale.

La scène qui se jouait à tout juste quelques mètres de là plaisait aux deux silhouettes qui passaient tout bonnement par là. « Vient Émily, » le père de Tara posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa épouse, « … bien que je sache que tu apprécie ce moment, je crois que nous devrions leur laisser un peu d'intimité. » à contre cœur, mais avec un grand sourire sur le visage, elle obéit et suivit James jusqu'au camp. Elle savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre…

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

L'habituel silence confortable qui accompagnait chacune des rencontres de Jack et Sue depuis les dernières années était plutôt embarrassant aujourd'hui. Quelque chose avait changé… mais quoi?... ou pour quelle raison?...

À peine quelques mots avaient été prononcés depuis qu'elle avait déclaré haut et fort—peut-être même trop clairement maintenant qu'elle y repensait—qu'elle voulait travailler avec Jack pour accrocher les chaudières.

Une fois que le travail fut terminé, ils étaient frigorifiés jusqu'au os, pas seulement à cause du vent froid qui continuait de souffler à travers les bois. Une étrange froideur occupait l'espace entre eux.

Ayant besoin de chaleur, Jack vit la fumée émerger de la cabane, décida d'entrer et d'essayer de penser à ce qui se pouvait bien clocher entre eux. La présence de Sue avait rendu son cerveau incapable de penser clairement, il devait donc s'en aller avant de devenir fou.

Le connaissant ainsi que la fierté masculine, elle savait qu'elle devait le laisser avoir l'espace et le de calme que sa posture réclamait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tendu, dans cet état de détresse, et même si elle avait désespérément besoin de lui, elle lui donnait ce dont il avait besoin… ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

* * *

><p>Jack entra dans la cabane de bois avec la ferme intention de se clarifier les idées en ce qui à trait à sa relation avec Sue. Il savait sans aucun doute qu'il était éperdument amoureux de l'analyste blonde, donc maintenant la seule chose qu'il devait éclaircir était de savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques.<p>

_Oui bon…! _Il commença à se plaindre à lui-même en faisant les cent pas d'un mur à l'autre dans la première pièce, évitant à peine la cuve d'évaporation lorsqu'il arrivait au bout du petit espace. _Comment pourrait-elle jamais ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort que moi envers un 'mangeur-de-femmes' comme moi?... Tout le monde connait ma réputation… celle que j'ai forgée il y a plusieurs années de cela… J'ai changé drastiquement depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, mais va-t-elle me croire?... Va-t-elle accepter de bâtir une vie avec moi sachant combien de femmes sont passées dans ma vie?... Elle mérite mieux que moi… je ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi spécial qu'elle… _Son allure avait ralentit avec chacun des mots qui reflétaient à quel point ses chances diminuaient avec la femme de ses rêves.

Lévi fit de son mieux pour garder Sue occupée pendant que son Prince Charmant était perdu dans ses pensées. Il rapporta la balle tellement de fois et courut pendant si longtemps que ses pauvres pattes commençaient à geler, le faisant geindre alors qu'il s'assit à ses pieds.

Voyant son visage triste et sa tête baissée, Sue savait que c était plus qu'assez. Prêt ou non à la voir, Jack devra faire avec eux dans la cabane. « Allez, vient Lévi. On va se réchauffer au peu avec ou sans sa permission. Et il va devoir faire face à ce que tout le monde sait déjà, mais que lui seul ne voit ou ne n'accepte. »

Avec toute la détermination dont était capable cette femme en mission, Sue ouvrit la porte, laissant Lévi entrer. _Il est plus que temps que tu l'admettes, Jack __Hudson…_

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

N/A Comme vous l'avez vu dans la série, Jack a une fâcheuse tendance à reculer lorsqu'il s'agit de ses sentiments pour Sue… Désolée si les développements ne vont pas aussi vite que souhaité. Alors voyons voir si ENFIN il osera AGIR ou si notre belle Sue restera sur sa faim… :)

* * *

><p>Le grincement que fit la porte lui fit tourner la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir qui que ce soit, certain qu'elle l'attendrait dehors. Se frappant presque en réalisant à quel point le vent froid soufflait à l'extérieur, il ne put retenir le léger sourire qui releva le coin de ses lèvres.<p>

Confuse au sujet de la raison qui le faisait sourire, elle réagit de la seule façon possible dans les circonstances, fatiguée de tout ce 'tournage autour' qu'il faisait depuis les dernières années.

« Ce sourire à besoin d'être parce que tu es content de nous voir, Jack Hudson, parce que sinon, tu vas avoir affaire à moi! » Elle s'emporta un peu brusquement. Sa patience s'effritait et elle voulait jouer sa dernière carte sur le champ.

Il n'était pas certain de comment il devait interpréter ses paroles et l'attitude qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, il attendit donc qu'elle continue, ses sourcils légèrement relevés.

« Réalises-tu que tu es l'homme le plus frustrant que je connaisse? » Elle confessa en soupirant profondément, tandis qu'elle suivait Lévi du regard qui se rapprochait du feu pour se réchauffer. Elle enleva ses gants pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement avec ses mains. Ça l'aidait énormément à exprimer sa frustration et sa colère lorsqu'elle pouvait utiliser sa langue maternelle en parlant. Les déposants bruyamment sur la table tout près, elle cherchait les bons mots, se rendant compte qu'aucune façon serait plus facile qu'une autre pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qui hantait son être. Elle laissa donc les mots faire leur propre chemin jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Tant de fois j'ai cru que tu allait enfin exprimer tes sentiments envers moi… Tant d'opportunités ont été perdues avec le temps… Je ne peux pas croire que tu t'es encore défilé lorsque j'ai failli partir pour New York! » Voilà…elle l'avait dit…

Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir avec sa tirade et c'était écrit sur son visage, ce qui frustrait Sue encore plus. Venant plus près de lui avec des larmes dans les yeux devant l'incompréhension dont il faisait preuve concernant leur relation, elle explosa.

« Ne vois-tu pas à quel point je suis en amour avec toi?... Combien j'ai envie que tu me touches chaque jour que Dieu me donne? » La bouche de Jack s'ouvrit béante à son dernier commentaire…

_Lucy avait donc raison toutes ces années… _

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>


	17. Chapter 17

N/A Désolée pour l'attente… voici les deux prochaines parties de l'histoire.

Tandis que l'idée passait dans son esprit, il baissa le regard vers le sol et fut surpris par son geste inattendu.

Elle savait depuis longtemps quel effet il avait sur elle et jusqu'à maintenant, avait réussit à combattre ou faire avec au mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais à ce moment précis, la force du courant électrique qui les unissait était plus forte que jamais, rendant toute tentative inutile. Elle _devait _goûter à ses lèvres, même si c'était pour la toute dernière fois, elle _devait _savoir pour de bon ce que ça faisait que d'embrasser Jack Hudson.

Le voyant regarder le sol, elle vit sa chance—au moins il ne pourrait pas la rejeter s'il ne la voyait pas approcher…

Sue fit silencieusement les derniers pas vers lui et porta sa main derrière son cou pour positionner sa tête tel qu'elle le voulait. La timidité qui emplissait leur premier baiser à Callahan et Merced avait fait place à la pure et simple hardiesse, qui fut rapidement remplacée par toute la passion qui était cachée et gardée secrète depuis qu'elle l'avait vu le premier jour. Ce contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes était magique, effaçant toutes les incertitudes et les peurs qu'elle avait eues.

Sentant un doux respire sur ses lèvres avant que la petite main n'approche sa tête de la sienne, un frisson parcourut son échine. Sous le choc. C'est l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Sous le choc qu'elle ait osé faire cela, sous le choc qu'elle demandait plus qu'un simple petit bisou… Il ne fallu pas plus qu'un clignement des yeux pour que Jack ne réponde goulûment afin de combler leurs rêves communs.

_La réalité peut goûter si bon… _ils pensèrent, perdu dans ce moment d'extase.

La rejoignant au pays des rêves où elle l'emmenait, il laissa libre court à ses impulsions, la serrant aussi près qu'il le pouvait tandis qu'elle s'agençait parfaitement à son corps. Dieu avait fait cette femme spécialement pour lui et lui seul. Il n'était pas possible qu'elle puisse aller de pair à ce point avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

La bataille que leurs lèvres avaient débutée gagna en assurance, chacun goûtant l'essence sucrée de l'autre. Lorsqu'il demanda l'accès, elle lui donna immédiatement, ses jambes se liquéfiant sous son poids. Il l'emmena donc s'appuyer contre le mur, supportant son poids en plaçant ses mains sur la taille, ses doigts se frayant un petit chemin sous son manteau. Un léger frissonnement donna la preuve de l'émotion qui émanait de son corps tout entier. Le grognement qui s'échappa de sa bouche le fit sourire de satisfaction. De nouveaux sentiments avaient envahis son être—jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi chérie ou aussi désirée par qui que ce soit auparavant, et ça l'effrayait. Mais dans un autre sens, ça lui donnait une telle vigueur, une telle hardiesse que Jack n'avait jamais vue ni soupçonné pouvoir être cachée au fond de l'amour de sa vie.

Les mains délicates de Sue avaient vite fait de descendre la fermeture éclair du manteau de Jack et de déboutonner le haut de son chandail. Des mains encore froides se promenaient dans son cou, dessinant une voie d'accès pour sa bouche qui commença à le taquiner, mordillant chacun des bouts de peau qui lui étaient accessibles. Comme il laissa s'échapper un léger grognement de plaisir, elle sentit les vibrations sur sa peau. Sa faim pour lui atteignant de nouveaux sommets, il lui était presqu'impossible de garder l'apparence de contrôle qu'elle avait encore sur elle-même.

Lorsque les doigts de Jack remontèrent légèrement le long de sa peau de pêche, elle songea que ses pouces y laisseraient des empruntes brûlantes. _Il fait vraiment trop chaud dans ce petit camp de bois, _se dit Sue voulant sentir sa peau contre la sienne, juste pour savoir si le sentiment serait aussi magique que ce qu'elle avait imaginé tant de fois blottie au creux de son lit. Chaque sourire qu'il faisait, chaque fois qu'il passait sa main sur sa joue ou au bas de son dos, avait allumée une petite flamme au fond de son cœur. C'était de plus en plus difficile avec le temps de combattre l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Et aujourd'hui changerait leur relation pour le reste de leurs vies…

Ayant besoin de ralentir sa respiration, elle posa sa tête contre son front, ouvrit ses yeux et vit l'éclat de son regard, criant son amour pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que des yeux couleur chocolat pouvaient devenir aussi noirs lorsque remplis d'une telle passion.

Il savait qu'ils devaient ralentir le cour des choses s'ils voulaient éviter de faire des choses qu'ils pourraient regretter plus tard. Bien, peut-être pas regretter complètement, mais des choses auxquelles ils ne sont pas encore prêts. Il savait à quel point il la voulait en tant que sienne, et d'après les étincelles dans son doux regard, il savait qu'elle le voulait aussi. Cependant il connaissait ses convictions et l'aimait beaucoup trop pour la laisser briser la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même il y a de cela très longtemps lorsqu'elle s'était représenté son Prince Charmant et rêvé de sa vie future. Il attendrait qu'elle dise 'oui'… _Bientôt…_il se dit.

« Je t'aime tellement, Jack… que ça fait mal… » Ses mots murmurés étaient timides, mais prononcés du plus profond de son cœur.

« Je t'aime aussi, Sue… depuis trop longtemps… »

Souriant largement, elle sentit un énorme poids quitter ses frêles épaules en lisant les mots qu'elle attendait depuis plus de 4 ans. Revenant à la réalité elle dit, « Je pense qu'on devrait y retourner et rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils n'envoient une équipe de policiers à notre recherche. »

« On ne voudrait pas qu'ils nous trouvent ainsi, pas vrai? » il ajouta en pointant ses propres cheveux en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils étaient maintenant tout dépeignés.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait ça? » elle s'enquit timidement en rougissant d'une légère teinte rosée. Le hochement de tête qu'il lui fit comme réponse fût accompagné par son propre changement de teint. « On devra faire attention à partir de maintenant… » elle dit d'une voix à peine audible en baissant son regard vers le plancher.

Jack lui releva le menton de l'index. « N'aies jamais honte de montrer tes sentiments pour moi, mon cœur, » il dit en lui embrassant le front avant de lui prendre la main et de la serrer en signe de réconfort. « On peut toujours mettre ça sur la faute du vent, » il ajoute en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Mais ça ne marcherait pas avec ton manteau et ton chandail, alors tu ferais mieux de les arranger avant qu'on parte, » elle lui fit remarquer rationnellement en faisant un clin d'œil à son amoureux.

« Oups! » Contents de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées entre eux, ils quittèrent la chaleur du camp, mais le feu qui brûlait maintenant en eux ne s'éteindrait jamais.


	18. Chapter 18

Après une dure journée de travail, l'équipe était heureuse de se retrouver dans la chaleur de la maison, assis autour de la table prêts à rendre grâce au succulent repas préparé par la mère de Tara pour les remercier de leur aide cette journée-là.

Elle avait fait un canard à l'orange avec une sauce aux canneberges et comme la tradition le voulait chez les Williams, une tarte au sirop d'érable pour le dessert.

« Hum… Madame Williams, tout ça a l'air délectable! » commenta Myles en reniflant les arômes qui flottaient dans l'air.

« Merci jeune homme. C'est très gentil de votre part. Se tournant vers sa fille elle ajouta, « Tara, si tous tes collègues sont de tels gentilshommes, je comprends pourquoi tu as décidé de rejoindre le FBI! »

« Ne basez pas votre opinion du FBI sur Myles, il est unique en son genre! » dit Bobby en jetant un regard vers le grand aristocrate.

« Merci Bobby! Je n'aurais jamais pensé être témoin du jour où tu me ferais un compliment comme ça! » répliqua Myles en souriant à l'homme qui s'amusait habituellement à le taquiner au travail.

« Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas l'ami! Je ne disais pas ça comme un compliment… je faisais juste faire la remarque que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville quand il s'agit de bizarrerie! »

Alors que Myles fit mine de s'avancer vers Bobby, Lucy intervint. « Assez les garçons! » elle avertit. « Nous ne voulons tout de même pas que Monsieur et Madame Williams se fassent de mauvaises idées sur notre équipe, pas vrai? » Elle leur envoya à chacun un regard sévère disant qu'ils feraient mieux de l'écouter et de faire ce qui leur était demandé. Se tournant vers Bobby elle ajouta dans un murmure, « Continue et ce sera une bonne manière pour qu'ils décident de la garder ici et qu'ils l'empêchent de revenir à Washington avec nous! » Elle savait intérieurement que ça n'arriverait pas, mais par le regard coupable sur le visage de son ami, elle savait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. _Hum… réaction intéressante qu'on a ici!... _Un sourire subtil prit asile sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'un autre couple était entrain de se former dans l'équipe.

Ne sachant pas exactement ce que Lucy avait dit, mais se faisant une bonne idée du sujet d'après l'attitude de chacun, Tara se racla la gorge et les appela à table. « Donc… assoyez-vous et profitez du repas! » d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle se retrouva assise à côté de _son _Koala Boy et en fut très reconnaissante.


	19. Chapter 19

Emily et James Williams les avaient rejoints pour partager le repas, au lieu de manger seuls dans la grande salle à dîner de la maison familiale. Lucy, puisque Madame Williams était assise côté d'elle, profita de l'occasion pour mettre son plan à exécution. Ils joueraient les entremetteurs ce soir si Lucy Dotson avait son mot à dire.

Tandis que les autres étaient occupés par une discussion amicale, la jeune femme se pencha pour atteindre l'oreille d'Emily.

« Hum… Emily, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour… quelque chose, » elle commença évasivement.

« Et pour quoi exactement, chère? » Une étincelle de malice flottait dans ses yeux, comme celle que Lucy avait remarquée à certaines occasions dans le regard de Tara quand elles songeaient ensemble à comment pousser Jack et Sue dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Souriant devant le niveau d'attention qu'elle avait obtenu avec cette simple question, elle réalisa à quel point la génie de l'informatique ressemblait à sa mère. « Et bien, vous avez sûrement remarqué… l'intérêt mutuel…que partagent Bobby et votre fille. » Elle finit son commentaire les yeux rivés sur le couple en question, qui parlait avec animation leurs yeux se souriant l'un l'autre à plus d'une reprise.

« Certainement que je l'ai remarqué, ma chérie! Et même si je ne devrais probablement pas dire ça, je suis heureuse que Tara aie autant de goût pour choisir les hommes! » Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Lucy et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué. Rassurée, elle se retourna vers celle qu'elle voulait en tant que complice à son 'crime'.

« Alors seriez-vous prête à m'aider à les faire se rapprocher pour de bon, pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur 'heureux pour toujours'? »

« Non, » fut la courte réponse.

Intriguée, les sourcils de Lucy se froncèrent rejoignant presque la base de ses cheveux. « Non? » elle répéta. « Vous ne seriez pas prête à participer au bonheur de votre fille? »

« Oh je le ferais… si je pensais qu'elle aurait besoin de mon aide pour le trouver. »

« Et… vous ne pensez pas qu'elle aie besoin de vous avec Bobby présentement? » Lucy ne comprenait pas comment Emily pouvait dire que Tara n'avait pas besoin de son aide, alors qu'elle-même les voyait se tourner autour depuis la nuit du concert des Mojo Gogo. _Je croyais que le rêve de toutes les mères était de voir leur fille trouver le Prince Charmant?... À moins que…_ La petite lumière qui s'alluma dans son esprit la fit poser une autre question. « Seriez-vous au courant de quelque chose que je ne sais pas par hasard? »

Les yeux pétillants de savoir, Emily Williams répondit sans trop donner d'informations. Tara méritait un peu de respect envers sa vie privée après tout… « La chose de laquelle je suis certaine en ce moment, c'est que Tara peut gérer sa vie sentimentale parfaitement bien… »

C'est avec un large sourire sur le visage que Lucy retourna son attention sur son assiette, mangeant avec appétit. _Elle a dû voir quelque chose de vraiment bien pour être si sûre d'elle. Voici donc un cas de réglé, il en reste un autre à s'occuper!... _ Elle pensa en espionnant du côté de Sue et de Jack.


	20. Chapter 20

Le dessert... c'était la partie du repas que Myles attendait avec impatience depuis que Tara avait annoncé ce qu'il y avait au menu. Sa dent sucrée n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« Est-ce que c'est l'heure du dessert? » Il demanda voulant goûter la tarte au plus vite.

« Quoi?... T'as pas eu ton bonbon aujourd'hui, _mon ange_? » Taquina Bobby qui se fit donner un coup de coude dans les côtes par Tara.

« Sois gentil, Bobby, » elle l'avertit, « tu n'as pas encore goûté à la recette familiale, alors comment peux-tu dire que _tu_ ne seras pas celui qui ne pourra plus se passer de la tarte au sirop d'érable et finir par me supplier de t'en préparé une à chaque dimanche? » Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle disait. Lorsque leur signification la frappa, elle rougit d'un rose pâle et se racla la gorge, tandis que les autres riaient de la façon qu'elle venait de laisser libre cour à ses sentiments et ses espoirs pour le futur devant eux. « Bien vous savez tous à quel point il peut être égoïste quand on parle de nourriture. Vous souvenez-vous des petits gâteaux au caramel? Et de son cholestérol? » Elle faisait face à ses amis en disant la première partie de son commentaire, mais termina en regardant Bobby droit dans les yeux, le regard disant à quel point elle se souciait de lui.

« Désolé Luv, je ne voulais pas insulter ta famille. De toute façon, Myles sait que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner de temps en temps et j'ai pensé qu'il devait s'en être ennuyé depuis que je l'ai taquiné la dernière fois.

Le clin d'œil qu'il fit au Bostonien et le sourire qui vint en guise de réponse alors que Myles hochait la tête, prouvait à quel point il avait raison. Ils s'étaient tous les deux ennuyés de la bonne camaraderie qui avait grandie entres eux avec le temps.

« Bien vas-y alors Koala Boy! Prends une bouchée de ce pur délice et dis-moi _honnêtement _si tu peux y résister. » Le défi était lancé.

Souriant largement à celui qu'elle aime, Tara apporta une grosse portion de la gâterie devant lui ainsi qu'une tasse de café. « J'accepte le défi, l'ami! Je ne recule jamais devant un défi pareil! »

Savourant déjà la victoire au creux de son estomac, Myles se frotta les mains, incapable de cacher son sourire en coin.

Aussitôt que la première bouchée gorgée de sirop entra en contact avec ses papilles gustatives, Bobby sut que la bataille était peine perdue. Ses sens le firent faire de drôles de grimaces de plaisir, tirant même un soupire d'extase de sa gorge. « Ummmm… c'est…ummmmm… tellement bon! Je n'ai jamais goûté quoi que ce soit comme ça avant! » Il confia en signe de défaite.

La fierté brillait sur le visage d'Emily tandis que son 'espérons –futur-beau-fils' disait son commentaire sur ses habiletés culinaires.

« Je te l'avais dit, Koala Boy! »

« Okay, tu m'as eu, je suis vaincu, » il dit en ajoutant pour la petit informaticienne, « et je veux vraiment que tu viennes m'en préparer une comme ça chaque dimanche! »

C'est sur les rires de tout le monde qu'ils partagèrent leur dessert autour d'une tasse de café frais, mettant fin à cette journée, et priant pour que la suivante leur apporte autant de surprises que celle-ci venait de le faire.


	21. Chapter 21

Le lendemain arriva et cette fois, même si Tara aurait aimé qu'ils ramassent la sève d'érable avec le traîneau, elle les laissa dormir un peu plus longtemps. Elle savait combien fatigantes ces journées à travailler dehors pouvait être et que lorsque c'était la première fois, les gens rentraient tout courbaturés par le travail et la marche dans la neige.

En se réveillant, elle aussi s'aperçut qu'elle était raquée, mais pas à cause du travail ou de la marche, mais probablement à cause de ses jeux dans la neige avec Bobby. Elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cette journée ; celle où ils avaient avoué leurs sentiments partagés. Revivant cet instant dans sa tête, elle pouvait difficilement attendre de voir ce que cette nouvelle journée avait en réserve pour eux.

Avec du ressort dans l'âme, elle se leva pour aller faire du café et essayer de se calmer un peu suite au rêve qu'elle venait de faire—rêve rempli d'images de ce que leur futur ensemble pouvait leur réserver et elle espérait que ça deviendrait bientôt sa réalité.

Bougeant un tantinet trop rapidement, ses jambes lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'était plus une adolescente et qu'elle devait attendre une minute ou deux que les fourmis qui grouillaient dans ses jambes se dissipent.

Bobby était éveillé depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les autres pour pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps seul avec son amour, il s'habilla et descendit la rejoindre.

Tara se déplaçait gracieusement dans la cuisine, prenant de l'eau et sortant tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour préparer un café bien dosé. Regardant chacun de ses mouvements depuis la porte, Bobby ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa dans e matinale. Elle flottait littéralement sur le sol, atteignant chaque armoire avec une telle aisance qu'un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle faisait face à une armoire plus haute, qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre, elle posa les mains sur le comptoir et se propulsa pour s'y assoir. Essayant de demeurer stable sur la surface plane, elle s'étira pour prendre le pot de sucre. L'inévitable survint… elle glissa et commença à tomber à la renverse…

Voyant la scène comme au ralentit, Bobby fit ce que tout Prince Charmant en armure se devait de faire, et l'attrapa dans ses bras musclés, la tenant fort contre lui.

« Bonjour Luv! » Ses faucettes lui sourirent dans le rayon de soleil qui pointait par la fenêtre tout près. « Je n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ça pouvait être périlleux de préparer du café pour… »

« Une petite femme? » Elle finit la phrase pour lui, incapable de retirer son regard de ses grands yeux verts.

« Um… ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, une boule se formant dans sa gorge tant elle était envahit de désir pour lui.

« Pour quelqu'un d'aussi énergique, belle et pleine de vie comme tu l'es… » Les mots étaient empreints de sincérité et d'amour pour elle, et ce fut assez pour attiser le feu entre eux. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

« Passé une bonne nuit? » Une voix dans le cadre de la porte les ramena à la réalité, brisant le moment par le fait-même.

Relevant la tête pour voir qui était l'intrus, ils virent que chacun des membres de l'équipe était là debout souriant à belles dents.

« Maintenant je vois ce qu'elle voulait dire! » déclara Lucy sans penser.

Tandis que le grand Australien la déposait par terre, Tara demanda, « Qui voulait dire quoi? »

« Heu rien! Je faisais juste me parler à moi-même… » essaya la secrétaire pour se sortir d'affaire.

Rougissant et repoussant une mèche de son visage, Tara répliqua, « Ouais, si tu le dis… » Ça s'annonçait comme une autre journée prometteuse en surprises!


	22. Chapter 22

La peur des chevaux de la veille qu'avaient Sue et Lucy avait mystérieusement disparut. Bien, peut-être que la présence de deux hommes forts et réconfortants à leurs côtés aidait un peu.

Myles avait accompagné Lucy au traîneau et Jack avait offert son bras pour escorter 'sa belle' à son siège. Geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du couple déclaré. Puisque leurs amis avaient été témoins du lien qui les unissait et de l'amour incontestable qu'ils partageaient, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de le cacher. Ils ouvrirent donc leurs cœurs pour que tout le monde soit au courant.

…

_« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement entre vous deux? » Demanda l'éternelle entremetteuse les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._

_« Quoi, tu ne le sais pas encore? Ça me surprend! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais la reine des potins dans tout le pays! » Plaisanta Bobby en passant son bras autour de la taille de Tara. _

_« On va devoir dire du bureau alors! »ajouta Jack avec un clin d'œil taquin. _

_La bouche ouverte devant leurs insinuations, elle était bouche bée, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent avec cette femme plutôt bavarde. « Heu… non! Je veux dire oui, je savais mais... vous savez, je voulais juste être certain et… » La couleur rouge sur sa peau foncée trahissait son malaise. _

_T'en fait pas Lucy, c'est correct. On a rien à cacher, pas vrai Luv? » Il affirma tournant la tête vers la femme blottie contre lui._

_« MON CHER Koala Boy a absolument raison! » Confirma Tara, ses joues se teintant légèrement de rose. Elle pouvait à peine croire qu'elle venait de dire ça devant ses amis. _

…

« Tara, tu vas bien Luv? T'avais l'air bien loin il y a quelques secondes, » s'inquiéta le grand Australien en la serrant contre lui, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le traîneau.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, chéri… » elle réplica en rêvassant en se perdant dans son étreinte avant qu'il ne la soulève pour la faire monter et prendre place à côté d'elle en avant. Elle prit les guides et dit, « Je suis seulement heureuse que tu puisses me serrer dans tes bras comme ça chaque fois que j'en ai envi sans m'attirer de regard étrange des membres de l'équipe. »

« Et je suis prêt à le faire aussi souvent que tu le voudras, Luv… Je ne pourrais rêver mieux pour l'instant... »

Tara réalisa que cette promenade pourrait devenir la plus plaisante qu'elle eut jamais fait s'il s'en tenait à ses paroles…

« Heu… je pense qu'on devrait y aller avant que vous ne réchauffiez trop la place et que la neige fonde! » Vint la voix d'aristocrate de Myles de derrière eux. Riant de bon cœur, l'équipe savait que peu importe ce qui arriverait en ce qui concerne la 'politique de non-fréquentation', le bonheur de leurs amis en valait la peine, même si silencieusement ils priaient tous pour que les dirigeants d'ouvrent les yeux et voient ce qu'ils faisaient tous depuis des années maintenant—le lien entres-eux était plus fort que ce que des collègues ordinaires pouvaient partager ; ils étaient une famille…


End file.
